


Tres copas

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Calendario de adviento 2017 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, onesided argpe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Había pensado que tal vez una copa no afectaría, que una segunda no era merecedora de culpa y que la tercera era necesaria para brindar por su amistad con Martín.





	Tres copas

Había pensado que tal vez una copa no afectaría, que una segunda no era merecedora de culpa y que la tercera era necesaria para brindar por su amistad con Martín. No se habían visto en… ¿qué? ¿Cinco años? Al menos no desde que terminaron la secundaria y el argentino se volvió a su país para estudiar (porque francamente, ¿pagar esas mensualidades universitarias cuando podía ir gratis?).

–Estás igualito que como te dejé -fue lo primero que dijo el rubio al verse frente al bar, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Miguel, portando una expresión no muy distinta, se rio y lo apachurró con ganas. Le reprochó que él, en cambio, había vuelto a crecer. ¿Qué no había superado ya la pubertad? “No me digas que sigues siendo el mismo adolescente calentón que cuando salimos de quinto de media”. Martín frunció e ceño, ligeramente ofendido, pero volvió a sonreír cuando entraron a sentarse.

No, realmente tres copas no eran nada malo. Lo malo fueron todas las que siguieron después.

–Seguís siendo igual de pollo –se mofó Martín, desperdigando risitas entre dientes mientras arrastraba a su amigo fuera del taxi.

Miguel apenas balbuceó inentendiblemente, colgado como peso muerto del hombro de su amigo. Se rio cuando oyó a Martín reírse y esperó pacientemente mientras este le revisaba todos los bolsillos en busca de sus llaves. No se movió cuando le palmeó el trasero en una muestra de afecto algo ambigua y suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Los brazos de Martín volvieron a rodearon y entre pasos torpes y malabares dignos de un salvavidas, su amigo lo llevó al ascensor.

–¿Cuál piso –preguntó esperando que abriera los ojos, o como mínimo, respondiera–, Miguel?

Se inclinó hacia el peruano, viendo que apenas reaccionaba. Decidió soplarle en la cara y los labios de Miguel se separaron apenas, escapando otro balbuceo incomprendido. Sus párpados se alzaron perezosamente y el peruano se le quedó viendo. Martín se mordió el labio.

–¿Qué piso? -volvió a preguntar en un hilo de voz.

-La 302.

Tercer piso entonces. Con un suspiro, Martín se separó de él y presionó el botón. Se apoyó en el espejo y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, tratando de ignorar aquella sensación burbujeante como lava de un volcán a punto de explotar que amenazaba por subir por su garganta. Abrió un ojo, viendo que el peruano había vuelto a cerrar los suyos. ¿Se había quedado dormido ahora sí? Al menos sabía qué puerta abrir… Del ascensor a ella no será mucho más de lo que ya había hecho, era un edificio estrecho y posiblemente la puerta estaba junto al mismo ascensor. Pasó un brazo de su amigo por sus hombros y lo sacó de aquel cubículo metálico.

Efectivamente la puerta estaba muy cerca. Apoyó a Miguel en la pared y comenzó a pelearse con el candado. Miguel lo observaba adormilado y con una pequeña sonrisa chueca, como la de un muñeco viejo, que alguna vez había sido tierno pero que ahora se caía a pedazos. Martín no pudo evitar pensar que, igual, tenía algo lindo.

–Tanto que sonreís… realmente te emociona que viniera a verte, ¿no?

–No tienes idea –murmuró Miguel y suspiró.

Martín se detuvo en seco, sintiendo un cosquilleo sobre la lengua. Un impulso pateó su pecho y fue como si un resorte lo empujara hacia el peruano. Quiso decir algo, acercarse más, quiso ya simplemente agarrarlo de la camiseta y estamparle un beso. Lo único, sin embargo, que se movió, fue la puerta. Martín se irguió de golpe y la miró atontado. Lo que menos se esperó fue que detrás de la puerta se asomara un muy malhumorado Manuel.


End file.
